


until the end

by eowynismyqueen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eowynismyqueen/pseuds/eowynismyqueen
Summary: Fili and Kili short character study





	until the end

 

Kili is storms and starlight and crackling fires on a cold winter night

Fili is the opposite. Fili is sunshine and golden wheat fields and fresh apples.

Vastly different, yes but their bond couldn't have been closer. They grew up side by side. Joined at the hip it seemed. Two little boys. One light and one dark.

Kili is the moon and Fili is his sun. Kili the wolf and Fili the lion heart.

  
They have always been willing to lay down their lives for each other, these boys.

Kili; brash, reckless, foolish, yet brave and loyal to a fault.

Fili, responsible, caring, strong Fili with a heart of gold who refuses to break even though he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. Fili; the heir to a home he has never seen or known and who never will. But he will go down fighting for it. Strong and true.

  
Kili; the youngest; just a backup he thinks to himself. A replacement. Sweet Kili who does not know who he is.

Both brave, loyal, and noble. These boys who had so much yet so little.

  
They lie sprawled across an empty and cold battlefield. Kili; who who believed he was invincible, has fallen. Fili; protective until the end; is soaked in his own slowly cooling blood.

Side by side until the very end. But isn't that what brotherhood means? It means forever. Until the very end. 


End file.
